


Amnesia

by Chickeynuggnuggs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia as title implies, Amnesiac Genji, Background Relationships, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Possible Mercy/Moira, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, let mercy say fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickeynuggnuggs/pseuds/Chickeynuggnuggs
Summary: Can you tell me the last thing that you remember?" The woman asked and he took a second to think. But there wasn't anything it was all just blank...not even a second of something. He shook his head before looking up at the woman again. "I'm sorry...the last thing that I remember is waking up. The rest is just...black."That made the woman get a worried expression on her soft face. "Nothing?" She asked as she pulled away and turned the holopad on, writing something down. He shook his head. The woman continued to write before looking at him and meeting his gaze. "Not even a name?" Another shake of the head.





	Amnesia

 

Darkness. That's all that he could remember, not a single memory, not even a name.

The surroundings around him were plain and unfamiliar. Blank white walls, floor and a ceiling that had bright white lights embedded in the ceiling. The only other thing beside him and the bed he was laying in was a black holoscreen that had a green line that went up and down depending if his heart was beating or not.

He thought about getting out of the bed to take a look around to see if there was a door of any kind. That question was quickly answered when there was a soft woosh of a door opening to his right, and he turned to take a look at the visitor. It was a beautiful tall woman with a holopad held firmly in her arms. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were rosy so there was a little colour on her face, so she didn't look like a ghost. Her hair was a soft golden blonde that was tied up into a messy pony tail with her long bangs swiped over to one side and covered one of her stormy blue eyes.

"I see you're awake," The woman said smiling gently. There was a accent of Germanic decent on her words, but it was still easy to understand what she was saying. "Tell me, how are you feeling?" She asked taking her steps towards towards him.

He looked down at his hands that were clenched on his lap, and was taken aback by how only one of his hands was flesh and blood. The other was metal and wires and yet responded to his actions all the same.

The woman seemed to notice his shock and she put a gentle hand on his right shoulder. It was metal and wires as well but he could still feel it as though his shoulder was just as bare as his left. it felt strange.

"Can you tell me the last thing that you remember?" The woman asked and he took a second to think. But there wasn't anything it was all just blank...not even a second of something. He shook his head before looking up at the woman again. "I'm sorry...the last thing that I remember is waking up. The rest is just...black."

 That made the woman get a worried expression on her soft face. "Nothing?" She asked as she pulled away and turned the holopad on, writing something down. He shook his head. The woman continued to write before looking at him and meeting his gaze. "Not even a name?" Another shake of the head. More writing on the holopad before she turned it off again and hugging the plastic against her chest again.

"My name is Angela, I'm your doctor. Are you sure you can't remember anything? Excuse my probing but it is my job." The woman, Angela explains quietly and gently. But she still had a concerned look on her face.

"No. I told you that I can't remember a single thing." He explained, getting a little frustrated at how many times he had to tell her no. Angela sighed. "There's no need to get upset. I just need to make sure you have fully lost your memories, and it appears that you have." She took a seat on the bed. "With your memory so fragile I can't let you go just yet. I'm sorry, this may be difficult for you to just sit around, but for now we just have to have you sit and wait to see if you can remember anything at all. The most I can do for you now is to tell you your name and where you are but that's it. We just have to play the waiting game for now."

He thought about what the woman, Angela, had said. She wasn't much help really. But at least now he knew that he was someone, but was there really nothing that she could do to help him get his memories back. But he had to trust her word, this was the first person and she has some kind of information on him, even if it's just a name and a location.

"Please, tell me whatever you can. The more you tell me the faster I can regain my memories, right? So why are you being so secretive?" He said staring Angela down in her blue eyes.

She didn't flinch.

"It's not as simple as you think!" She snapped. "If I could I would have fixed the issue already!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Genji," So that was his name? Genji? It certainly rolled off his tongue, almost like he had said it a million times before. "But your memories are truly gone. Well, there's a small chance that they may comeback to you but, they're gone as far as I know. I'm supposed to be a great doctor, and yet...the state of your brain says otherwise. I can bring someone back from the dead and yet I can't heal one bullet wound," Angela went on, clearly upset.

Genji carefully placed his left hand on the doctors shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm guessing that you saved my life though?" He asked gently. "And besides, those memories may be kicking around somewhere in there. You said it yourself. My memories are still fragile. So please don't get upset with yourself."

Angela smiled gently and looked back at him. "You're right. We just have to give it a few days that's all," She stood up. "We'll see if anything comes back to you within the week by just letting you rest. But after that I'm afraid that your memories may be gone for good. There may be a few still in there that may be triggered from a past experience but I can't guarantee that every little memory will come back. Understand?"

Genji nodded.

"Good! I'll be back in a few hours with your dinner and a holopad you can distract yourself with while you're by yourself." Angela said as she hugged her holopad close to her chest before turning around and leaving the room. Leaving Genji alone again.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote something on here, Yay! Took me awhile because I have trouble getting a story out of my head or finding a good premise for once in my life. But Here it is! The first chapter of something and I may not be proud of it but it's done. As a side note I do not proof read and I know this chapter is fairly short. I hope to write longer chapters in the future but because I'm still a fairly new writer and this is the first piece of writing I'm actually serious about some chapters are going to be sort. Especially while I'm still finding my footing for the story. But that's it from me, I'll be sure to add little notes at the end of each chapter. And for any commenters please try to be nice even when criticizing my work because I'm very soft so I can be quick to change my mind about writing. But that's finally it from me! See ya in another chapter!


End file.
